<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Ceremony by Artemis29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485656">The Perfect Ceremony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis29/pseuds/Artemis29'>Artemis29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crankiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s), Sad and Happy, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis29/pseuds/Artemis29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the perfect wedding. </p><p>It should have been the perfect wedding for Ethan. </p><p>How easily went from exciting to terrible to perfect in one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything is perfect</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm weather of June is makes one feel full of joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shining sun reflecting from the large windows with golden lights, were gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here Ethan is smiling for he is minutes or even seconds away from being married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Ethan is prepared and filled happiness to marry his long term girlfriend Suzie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ceremony is beautiful, its a pinterest dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding officiant is smiling at Ethan and giving him a congratulatory nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are white flowers all over the Venue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Venue is a large white room, with a golden chandelier in the middle of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Family members and friends are all here, Ethan’s family seated on the right. While Suzie’s family on the left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There sitting in white antique chairs, with roses and beige sashes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan felt lucky to have everyone here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the most important people that Ethan would die for are up in front with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Groomsmen are Jack, Wade, and Tyler.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man of honor is the one and only,Mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan did notice that his man of honor has been avoiding eye contact, this whole morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ethan can’t blame him, weddings are emotional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark has always been there since the beginning. Always pushing Ethan to be the best him he can be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s such a good friend. No not a just a good friend. But the most perfect friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of his friends are wearing light gray tuxedos with Blue ties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Ethan is wearing a dark blue custom suit that made him look like a model and the silver watch given to him by Suzie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we on time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan smiles at his promise ring remembering when suzie has said yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel everyone's excitement from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is on their edge of the seats to see the brides dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan checks his watch its, 12:58pm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s late”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suzie is just running a little late, not a big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trust is the most important thing in a relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan smiles at his family who give back a nervous grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can still remember when he proposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were on a group date with Jack and his girlfriend, and Mark fifth wheeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was at the park in central park during New Years Eve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was so magical and breathtaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan can feel the ticking from his watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a gasp from the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan is ready, this is the moment now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around expecting to see Suzie with her orange hair tied up in a bun like her grandmother had in her wedding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face would’ve been covered in a white veil made from her late mothers dress</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dress should had been a off the shoulder long classic white dress with a white train, she gushed about so many times to him that he can see it every time when she described it to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead there walked a bridesmaid with a stern expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan didn’t really know her too well, he knows that Suzie been friends with her since college but thats all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood in the middle of the room griping her pink dress with her left hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bride, Suzie felt that she was being pressured to be married. She will not be coming today”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.....Can I speak to her?!” asked Ethan shaking and trying to prevent himself from crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No...You-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s Cheating on you with her EX!” screamed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around he sees Wade covering his mouth. The other groomsmen are shocked and speechless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at the wedding officiant, she has an expression of terror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That finally snaps Ethan to the reality of the situation he is in now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pink heart shaped glasses have fallen to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thats when all the whispers and the watch start to grow louder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He got dumped”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tik</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Runaway bride”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor him”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tik</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah...what a shame”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They would have gotten a divorce”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tik </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we leave”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan stares sadly at the ground trying so hard to compose himself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot turn around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was the room always so small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The glowing lights are blinding him making him cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he that terrible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot face his family, not like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan glimpses up to catch Mark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows what he has to do now. He gathers all of his courage takes off his watch and turns around to face everyone. Who are still gossiping with each other, interrogating both Wade and the bridesmaid. It honestly a close fight between Wade and the bridesmaid. They are throwing words that Ethan never thought he would here Wade say. While Sean,Tyler, and family members from both sides are trying to hold them back. So many people are filming at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, can I get everyone's attention please!” screamed Ethan </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stoped and looked at Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as you know… the bride is no...not coming” Ethans feels a frog in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can get another word out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a large gasp from the crowd</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan feels someone tug on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to see Mark on one knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I wanted to do, ever since we met so like 5 years ago” said Mark with a lovingly smile “I have always loved you and i’m not afraid to say it out loud today, even though it might not be the right time for you. But I can’t let my feeling for you go unknown and I’m here on my knee to ask. Would you marry Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling...It would make me the happiest person in the world” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never knew Mark felt that way, Ethan has to admit he also had feelings for him but always suppressed it due to it being a so out of reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan grabs Mark and pulls him up by his arm. They bring there faces close to each other and smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey would you marry us?” asked Ethan to the wedding officiate who was trying to sneak out quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah...Ethan right now!!” exclaimed Mark</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we known each other for 5 years now, we basically a long term couple already. Also im not getting my money back from this venue” said Ethan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay why not, Hey can everyone go back to their seats the wedding is about to begin!” screamed Mark</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guest simultaneously went back to their seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wade, Tyler,and Sean separated Mark from Ethan, giving Mark a makeover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Ethan is pulled to the other side where he is given water and taken off his tux and tie by his female family members. His niece gives him a blue flower crown and a bouquet that used to be the bridesmaid. His mother gives him a kiss on the head and smiles at Ethan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they unite Ethan can see that his friends removed Marks tux and clip on tie. Mark looked amazing and comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding officiant had to speed up the ceremony since the next wedding was scheduled in 10 minutes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You now may kiss the groom!”said the wedding Officiant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was everything he can dream it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right before the two newly weds can run down the aisle hand in hand, Ethan takes out the watch that he forgot he had in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping it to the ground, Ethan stomps on it breaking it with his right foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HUZZAH!....There is still an after party, hope to see some of you there!” screams Ethan to all the guest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The love birds leave in the limo rented and head to the hotel where the venue will be held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the night they danced, they ate, they sang, they all laughed and cheered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its 12 am the party is coming to an end, there slow dancing to slow music is Mark and Ethan with little to no guest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do now?” asked Mark kissing Ethans head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to go to Caribbean...I have tickets and a reservation at a resort” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, why not”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark twirls Ethan and grabbing his waist he dunks Etahn, then kisses him passionately. They stand and run off to their perfect future together. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is 100% fiction, written for practice, and an outlet for random creativity(and fun, not gonna lie).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2 days after wedding</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey GUYS, it's my last day here. Let's do something” Sean screamed, entering Wade's hotel room with Tyler tailing right behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade is sitting on the bed, holding an ice pack to his head, looking quizy and sleep deprived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you guys fine?!” shouted Wade</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not,” said Tyler, holding his stomach and giggling in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Psh i’m Irish...and vomited everything out yesterday. Lets eat!,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!... Later!.. Maybe!,” said Wade moaning in pain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Wade send me the photos you took so I can send it to Bob” said Tyler crashing onto the bed next to Wade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it's over there” he says pointing to the dresser. Tyler is stretching his hand towards Wade’s phone that is a few feet away from him, not making an attempt to actually get the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sean? Buddy” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah for fucks sakes Ty” Sean says, getting and handing the phone to Tyler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time does your plane leave?, Sean” asked Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At 10pm” commented Sean “...I want pasta”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's only 10am Sean-” complained Wade</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Buzz* *Buzz*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” stammered Tyler</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong Tyler?” asked Wade, removing the ice pack from his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you accidentally post an embarrassing photo on twitter?” teased Sean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! but yes I did...Its-its” stuttered Tyler sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spit it out man” spatted Sean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's Mark's mother!” exclaimed Tyler, checking his messages</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh No?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, does she know what happened” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” stated Tyler, looking down at his buzzing phone “she is bombarding me with texts asking what happened...I think she found out from somewhere” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a lot of people filming” argued Sean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Buzz* *Buzz*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I do she's still texting!” exclaimed Tyler, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer her-” insisted Sean, peering over Tylers phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-no Mark should be the one to tell her!” shouted Wade, all three are now in a triangle looking down at the phone buzzing with notifications.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She's texting me that she knows already!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why do you even have her phone number?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was for emergencies!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Ring* *Ring*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She's calling!” says Tyler panicking, “What do I do?”. Tyler holds his phone as if it was a bomb about to go off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Ring*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- Psh, why isn’t she calling Mark!” screams Wade, rushing away from Tylers phone with Sean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Ring*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You answer Wade,” Tyler says, thrusting his phone to Wade as if it was on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Ring*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, it's your phone,” Wade exclaims, dropping Tylers phone onto the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone stops ringing, the three men sigh a breath of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was rude we should have explained the situation to her” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we need to get in contact with Mark” agreed Wade</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also see where they are and if they’re alright” spoke Sean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all agreed, this plan will last for about 10 seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the plans they made is thrown out the window when the phone rings again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Ring* *Ring*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three amigos look at eachother, all eyes full of fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, I'm not qualified to deal with this,” Sean states with his hands up, then meaning to walk out of the room but instead accidentally entering the closet. Yet he still commits, hiding inside the closet. Peering through the gaps of the wooden closet door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to answer,” said Wade nervously, ignoring Seans actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“mmmmm....Fine!” whined Tyler, he slowly hyping himself up and gaining confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up the phone answering it without looking at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hi...Hello!?” muttered Tyler shyly, losing the little confidence he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, hi Tyler it's me. Mark!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank the fucking bears” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” asked Wade </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bears?” commented Sean confused, exiting the closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you say something about bears?” Mark asked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mark!” commented Tyler to his friends in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask him how is it going” “WHERE is he?” “Hows Ethan!?” “Tell him to speak to his mother!” “Why is he not picking up his mother's phone calls?!” asked Wade and Sean. They are basically bombaring Tyler and his phone with many questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SSHHH” hushed Tyler to his friends. They all got quiet, Tyler takes a deep breath and says “Mark,... what the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really” Wade and Sean say angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! That's basically what you wanted me to ask” said Tyler, Wade takes Tyler's phone and puts it on speaker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mark” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade? Hi how are you guys. Was the party fun” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we drank so much. I puked” said Sean with a happy tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings Sean, that sucks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey why did your phone number change?” asked Tyler, looking closely at the caller I.D </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I lost my phone getting to the airport. I needed to buy one of the cheap flip phones for now,” remarked Mark “By the way can you check the venu in the hotel. Also can one of you take care of the dogs, I just called the sitter she needs to be somewhere later” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure no problem, what time-” stated Tyler before being cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Wait do you have money? Do we need to send you something?How's Ethan?” asked Wade going into mother goose mode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I still have my wallet, thank you though. Ethan is asleep right now, he is drowsy from the plane ride. He's sleeping in right now,” explained Mark </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that's nice, we hope you’re having a great time” commented Sean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we are the view is absolutely gorgeous” promised Mark “I’ll send you some photos”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would love some” stated Tyler sarcastically “But you know who will love them even more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” question Mark happily</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOUR FAMILY, ESPECIALLY YOUR MOTHER!” screamed Tyler into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause and a crackle as if the phone was almost accidentally dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh..Shit," said Mark. There is a long pause "I’ll text you guys later”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark hangs up.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello I'm going to make this a small series.<br/>BTW I do have a few other works in progress because I can't seem to focus on one story.<br/>(&gt;-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is my first story. I really love writing and I'm currently writing a series of the same ship very different from this one. Criticism and advice is heavily welcomed. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>